All At Once
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Just a little smut for Wega Wednesday.


**I am going to be getting back to Nature's First Green Is Gold. If you'd like, pretend this takes place between If I Can Leave Off Burying The White and that one. But it isn't necessarily a part of that universe.**

 **Happy Wega Wednesday!**

* * *

Vega fluffed her newly dried hair in the mirror.

She usually wore it up at work, or straightened, the pressure she put on herself to look professional and imposing severely restricting her to a specific wardrobe and style. It all suited her, though. She liked the Agent Vega that she was when she put on those clothes. She liked that she was gaining a reputation for being smart and firm and a force to be reckoned with.

The FBI – and taxpayers – would probably prefer it if she didn't crash so many cars catching suspects. But no one was perfect. And she certainly pissed off far fewer people than Patrick Jane did.

But at home, she wasn't Agent Vega. She was Michelle. Michelle was softer, more giggly, certainly more girly and a lot more vulnerable. She liked Michelle just as much as she did Agent Vega. Michelle came out on the job a lot more than Agent Vega came out at home. Sometimes she needed to. While she wanted to give off the tough, impermeable impression at work, that didn't mean she had to be cold. Not being able to turn that on and off wasn't a strength.

Vega reached for her pajama top, but stopped before picking it up. She looked back at her reflection in the mirror and smiled, tipping her head and letting her hair fall. She analyzed her expression. _Well, I'd do me._ She grabbed her bathrobe, tied it around herself, and then exited the bathroom.

Wylie was sitting in the chair by the desk, his laptop open, his hair still appearing slightly damp from his own shower. Vega tipped her head to the side, like she had in the mirror. "What are you doing?" She asked playfully.

"Roller Coaster Tycoon," he said, looking up at her. "The _original_."

"Oooh," Vega said, sarcastic but still playful. "The original."

"Don't make fun," Wylie said. "You have three Beanie Babies on the dresser."

"I'm not playing with them," Vega said. "They're for decoration."

"They didn't make Roller Coaster Tycoon for decoration." He grinned at her. "You ready for bed?"

Vega hoped the look she gave him was smoldering as she tugged at her robe and held it open. "Are you?"

Wylie closed the laptop and pushed the chair back from the desk as she walked over to him and stared down. His knees were far enough apart that she could get a leg between them, and so she stood over his right thigh, leaning down and cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him.

Wylie's hands rested on her hips as he kissed her back, drawing her lower lip into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue. Vega's tongue danced along where their lips met, asking for access, and he tipped his head to the other side, repositioning and allowing her.

"You know, I was about to get to a really good point in my roller coaster design."

She ran her hand through his hair. "No one cares."

"I do." He slid his hand down her thigh. "I might just go back to it."

Vega's eyes closed when the hand moved between her legs. "I'm supposed to be teasing _you_ ," she breathed.

"How is that working out for you?"

"Shut up." She repositioned, straddling him and sliding her arms around his neck. "Shut up and kiss me."

Wylie grinned, leaning forward to capture her lips with his. One of his hands came up between them, lightly caressing one of her breasts before taking hold and squeezing. Vega sighed. Wylie's tongue tangled with hers, his other hand resting on her back as he held her in his lap. His thumb rubbed at her nipple, his fingers curling and uncurling on her skin.

Vega reached down to the bottom of his undershirt, curling it between her fingers. "Off," she said, trying to tug it up over his head.

Wylie pushed her off his lap, standing up and pulling the shirt over his head. Vega stepped close again and ran her hands over his chest. He watched her, seeming mesmerized at the sight of her before him. "You're beautiful, Michelle." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her against him, his lips finding hers and grunting when she flexed her fingers on his chest and pushed her hips against his.

"Should we take this party two feet to your left?" She mumbled, and felt him chuckle against her lips at her choice of words.

" _Why do people always ask if they want to take the party to bedroom? I've always wondered about that. Like, I get people do it in all sorts of places but really what that question is asking is if the person wants to have sex. And what do they say if they're already in the bedroom?"_

" _I generally just ask if they want to bone."_

"Michelle Vega," Wylie said, and she started giggling even before he finished the sentence because she knew what he was going to say, "are you asking if we can bone?"

"My pajamas are in the bathroom," Vega said when she could talk again. "Are you going to make fun of me, or are you going to make me glad I didn't put them on?"

He rolled his eyes, kissing her once more before climbing onto the bed. Vega followed, crawling over him and lowering her head to kiss his neck. Wylie's fingers trailed lightly over her back. Vega locked her lips on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark and hearing him groan quietly, then soothing the skin with her tongue before sitting up and studying the evidence of her on his body. "You'll have to make sure that's covered up at work tomorrow," she commented matter – of – factly.

"Two can play this game, you know."

"And you know I'd kill you with my bare hands if you gave me a hickey."

Wylie's hands held her hips. "Lay back."

Vega grinned scooting off of him and laying on her back, her head near the foot of the bed. Wylie grabbed a pillow and she lifted her hips while he pushed it underneath before settling between her thighs, wrapping his arms around them as he put his mouth on her. Vega pushed her hips against him. "Ooooh," she breathed, her eyes closing. She reached down and ran a hand through his hair. Wylie stiffened his tongue and moved it up and down, his pace even and measured. "God."

Vega's breathing started to grow heavy as he continued, teasing her one way, and then switching it up to something else. "Oh God." She pressed the heel of one of her palms against her eye, her other hand curling around the sheet. She lifted her feet off the mattress, placing them over Wylie's shoulders, and he wiggled closer, humming against her tender flesh, the vibrations making her whine. _Dammit, Jason._

Wylie's tongue found her entrance and traced around it, focusing on the bottom, moving his tongue back and forth with a downward pressure. Vega whimpered. He'd been able to keep her hips still until now, but she began to rock them against him, less and less able to control her need for more stimulation. He moved higher, flattening his tongue against the throbbing bud of nerves and moving it up and down in a sweeping motion. "Shit," Vega gasped, blind spots appearing in her vision. " _Shit_ , Jay."

Wylie moved lower again, his tongue clearing the new evidence of her need, then returned higher, this time pointing his tongue and circling it around her clit, changing directions a few times, then flicking the tip of his tongue hard against it. "Oh god," Vega moaned. The sensations he was creating were almost too much and she rolled her upper body partway on her side, curling both her hands around the sheets as her breathing grew heavier. Wylie held her firmly, not letting her hips roll to the side, effectively pinning her lower body down and shifting to accommodate the slight inevitable movement that had come with her upper body turning.

Vega pressed her face against the mattress, the sheet between her teeth, her eyes closed as she panted hard. She felt one of Wylie's hands release her leg, and moments later she felt him pushing two fingers inside her, going all the way in and stroking her as his tongue continued to rub her clit. He went back to the flicking pattern, and she released the sheet and moaned loudly as a rush of pleasure shot through her entire body and her vision temporarily blurred. She rolled back onto her back, both hands up to her face as she gasped for air.

Wylie kept his mouth on her, slowly and soothingly sweeping his tongue over her sensitive flesh. He ran his hand up and down one of her thighs, waiting until the pulsing ceased and she was no longer moaning to lift his head. He caressed her hip a moment longer before crawling down the bed until he could lay on his side right next to her. Placing a hand on her stomach, over her scars, he smiled at her affectionately. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she said with a smirk glancing at him, and he grinned. "God, that was incredible," she mumbled, rolling onto her side and then sitting up. The pillow had shifted out of position, and she grabbed it and tossed it back up toward the top of the bed. "Lay up there."

Wylie obliged, propping his upper body up on the pillows and wiggling out of his boxers. Vega swung her leg back over him, leaning down to put her lips against his as she reached down between them and wrapped her hand around him. Wylie grunted against her lips. Sure he was fully ready, Vega shifted over him.

They both groaned quietly as she sank onto him. Sometimes at this moment, Vega thought about their first time. They'd both been incredibly nervous, which had, blessedly, ended up leading to a lot of affectionate giggling as they both resorted to their work dynamics to break the ice. Ultimately they'd gotten there, with Vega on her back, and when he'd pushed inside her the first time they'd paused, staring into each other's eyes and wondering why they'd denied themselves this, even though big picture wise, it hadn't taken them long at all after she'd been released from the hospital. Things were logistically different tonight, with her on top and that awkwardness a good six months in the past, but she still thought about it, from time to time. She'd had more than her fair share of terrible sex with people she'd liked and physically successful sex with people she had barely known. She knew good and well how special it was when it felt like this, physically _and_ emotionally. All at once.

"I love you," she blurted, even though she'd just teased him for saying it. He didn't tease her back; he reached for her hips and moved them in a circling motion, which he knew she liked. "I love you too, Michelle."

Vega placed her hands on his chest as she began to move, up and down shallow thrusts to start. Wylie's fingers pressed into the soft skin on her hips as he gave a low moan. Vega increased her tempo slightly, staying shallow, wanting to build him up slowly and frustrate him – just a little bit. She slowed her pace again, staying high, then lifted completely off of him and reached back down between, her hand pumping slowly.

Wylie ran his hands up and down her thighs, grunting at the stimulation from her hand. "Michelle." Vega repositioned herself over him, again lowering herself only halfway. "Michelle," Wylie gasped, his fingers pressing harder against her. "Deeper."

Vega continued to thrust shallowly for nearly another minute, eliciting a few more strained moans from Wylie, then lowered herself all the way onto him before quickly lifting up and repeating the motion.

"Oh God," Wylie managed, his abs tightening. "Oh, that feels so good. _God_."

Vega would have thought to tease him if she didn't agree. She was getting close again, and she could feel her thighs start to tremble, heat rushing to her core. When Wylie began to thrust up to meet her, she let out a sharp sound and shuddered as she felt another orgasm slam into her. "Oh God, oh God," she managed, slowly beginning to feel herself coming down from it. "Wylie, that's so..." Her sentence finished with another loud moan as Wylie began to thrust again, his hands coming up to knead her breasts. Sometimes, when she was just coming down from a climax, well timed stimulation could bring her to another one almost immediately. Wylie had timed it perfectly. Within seconds, Vega was back on the edge, and she leaned forward, burying her head in his neck and letting out a choked sound as her body shuddered again. Wylie wrapped his arms around her and rolled them onto her back, thrusting hard a few dozen more times before shuddering and gasping himself, his hips going still against her.

Vega didn't think she could move if she tried. Her whole body was gloriously limp, the aftershocks of her third orgasm reaching to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt lucky to even be able to breathe.

"God," Wylie mumbled, gasping for breath on top of her. He pushed up and rolled off, laying on his back next to her and wiping his brow with the back of his hand. He turned to look at her. "You okay?"

"Shit, yeah," she said, and they both started to laugh. "You?"

"You know what I'm going to say to that." He rolled onto his side. " _Okay_ is mediocre. An average state of being. I haven't been _okay_ since the moment you walked into my life."

"You're so cheesy."

"And yet you're blushing."


End file.
